Insanity
by Kmashi
Summary: No puede librarse de ello, aunque signifique perder completamente la cordura.


**¡Hola! Hoy es el cumpleaños del hombre más sexy y explosivo del mundo:  
¡Happy Birthday, Kacchan!**

 **Por ello he traido este pequeño one-shot en su honor.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Dragungnir, por aguantarme y ser mi beta reader. ¡Waa! ¿Qué haría sin ti? _¡I love you!~_

 **Advertencia:** Violencia. Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Insanity**

Locura.

Esa es la mejor definición que le puede dar a lo que le está ocurriendo.

Su cuerpo se estremece cuando un tumulto de pensamientos indebidos irrumpe en su cabeza, uno tras otro y sin detenerse, le hacen perder la razón.

No lo soporta, no quiere aceptarlo.

De nuevo, esas visiones aparecen para torturarle. Ya no sabe diferenciar la realidad de las ilusiones que automáticamente crea su subconsciente. Traicionándole, humillándolo y haciendo que su orgullo sea lanzado por la borda.

Pero ya no puede negar más lo obvio: Está loco.

Él mismo se ha auto diagnosticado: Está mentalmente enfermo.

Porque una persona normal no estaría pensando en eso cada minuto de su día ni viendo espejismos que sólo le enardecen más cuando hacen acto de presencia.

—¿Cuándo lo aceptarás?

—¡Cállate!

—Déjalo, es sólo un niño con un severo caso de auto negación.

—¡Cállate!

—Mírenlo, se queda ahí esperando a que con un dedo todo sea tapado.

—¡Ya cállense, malditos!

Murmuros incesantes, que le destrozaban la poca paciencia que tiene. Sus voces hacen eco en la habitación, día y noche, en ese enorme recinto de donde se niega a salir, torturándolo, hostigándolo, queriendo volverle más inestable de lo que ya se encuentra.

¿Cómo tratar con esa enfermedad si esta solo en este predicamento? La única solución que encuentra es resolverlo de la única forma que sabe: con violencia.

Los golpes incesantes contra la pared, no mitigan la oleada de extraños razonamientos agobiantes; todo lo contrario; los aumentan, con tanta rapidez, que el dolor que siente se convierte en una pequeña jaqueca en comparación a la molestia que experimenta por no poder sacar de su cabeza _eso._

La sangre recorre por su rostro hasta bañar las blancas sábanas, gota a gota, colorean ese lecho, decorándolo de una tonalidad rojiza que por fin puede ser percibida por su retina. Eso le gusta. Hace tiempo que todo se tornó monocromático.

Bueno, no todo.

Ese maldito color aún es perceptible…

Verde.

Odia el color verde.

Y no puede de dejar de verlo en todos lados: Las paredes, el piso, el cielo, sus manos. Todo es verde. Por ello se encerró en un abismo de completa oscuridad, la falta de luz le prohíbe la distinción de tonalidades, por lo tanto, no lo verá más, no más, ya no duele.

Entonces, aquel pensamiento irrumpió en su cabeza: Si se desgarraba la piel, ¿Acaso podría dejar de sentir ese hormigueo que recorría cada tramo de su cuerpo?

Sí, quizá.

Las uñas se clavaban sobre la carne intentando eliminar aquella sensación que detestaba, pero por más que intente aún puede percibir ese deseo incontrolable que repudia en su totalidad.

Asco.

Es la palabra exacta para definir lo que siente por sí mismo.

Por su debilidad, por su desfachatez.

Por no saber controlarse ante esos sentimientos y emociones que le están haciendo perder el juicio. Lo sabe, es su culpa, por no haberlo detenido en su momento.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Ahora se lastima? ¡Vamos, deja de ser tan patético!

—Déjalo… Es un pobre desdichado…

—¡Es un idiota!

—¡Ya cállense, maldita sea! ¡Cierren esa puta boca!

Se muerde los labios con fuerza debido a la rabia que le carcome, por el picor que experimenta sobre ellos al recordar esa sensación maligna… Y porque le gusta… Desearía probarlo de nuevo y hartarse de él, de ese sabor a menta y de ese temblor terriblemente adorable.

Y esa nociva tentación le consume de nuevo, de verle, de pensarle, de olerle.

Escucha su voz una y otra vez susurrándole a su odio, palabras que odia, pero que no quiere dejar de oír. Sílabas que están presentes en su psiquis apuñalando cada una de sus neuronas.

La tentación arraiga de nuevo toda su esencia, anhela dejarse llevar por esos deseos prohibidos que le han invadido por completo y así tener la dicha de experimentar el placer más culposo que hubiese conocido en la vida.

Pero no puede.

Porque si lo hace, tendrá que dar cuenta y razón de sus actos a sí mismo, y a la profunda deshonra que sentirá.

Pero…

Quiere oler ese dulce aroma que le embriaga, perderse en su mirada, dejarse llevar por la insana obsesión que tiene para luego romper todo obstáculo que le impide estar cerca suyo. Y lo más importante, es la aquejumbrante necesidad de tener un completo e inquebrantable poder sobre él. Que sea el único con el derecho de tocarle, hablarle y por sobretodo maltratarle. Él debe ser el único dueño de sus lágrimas, de sus suspiros y de sus sonrisas.

Nadie más puede tener ese derecho.

Nadie.

Hará estallar en mil pedazos a quien ose tocar tan sólo uno de sus cabellos o quien pretenda alejarlo de su lado. Ya que todo él le pertenece. Porque es únicamente suyo aunque no quiera ni pueda aceptarlo.

Eso, deja en claro la causa del mal que le tortura.

Le odia con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo puede generar. Pero con igual intensidad le…

—¡No!

El nuevo golpe sobre su frente casi le hace perder la conciencia; sin embargo, aun su mente no puede quedar en blanco. Esas letras resuenan en su cabeza. El sabor metálico en su boca es apremiante. El dolor en su cuerpo, latente. El desconsuelo en su corazón, insoportable.

Su tortura llega a tal límite que toma una decisión.

Una salida.

El fin.

Esa pared será la salida a sus pesares, la que aliviará su angustia; por lo que se abalanzó reiteradamente sobre ella con un propósito fúnebre.

" _¡Kacchan!"_

Justo en esos instantes, como si de una burla del destino se tratase, escucha la voz del perpetrador de sus desgracias. Un bonito recuerdo para tan fatídico final.

" _¡Kacchan!"_

¿Manos? ¿Sus manos…?

" _¡Kacchan!"_

¿Llanto? ¿Sus lágrimas…?

Parpadea un par de veces, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia esa molesta luz que se está haciendo presente. La silueta a contraluz es perfectamente distinguible.

De nuevo está alucinando.

Las manos que trepidan sin control se posan sobre su rostro incrédulas a lo que acontece.

" _¡¿Qué has hecho?!"_

Es tan obvio, que le resulta estúpido que pregunte, pero luego recuerda que es un tonto y sólo puede sonreír de medio lado ante su pregunta.

—¿Q-Qué crees… idiota…? —susurra con la voz apagada, a ese hermoso y viviente espejismo.

" _¡No te mueras, Kacchan!"_

—N-No me jodas… Estoy así por tu culpa…

" _¡¿Qué?!"_

—Es porque no te puedo sacar de mi puta cabeza…

" _No entiendo a que te refieres… ¡pero resiste!"_

Está harto de su ignorancia, de esas palabras incoherentes, detesta su nerviosismo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Es porque me gustas, maldito… —pronuncia con enojo al ver su rostro atribulado.

" _¡Y tú a mí! ¡No te mueras, por favor!"_

Lo último que escucha es ese grito desgarrador que podría cortar hasta la niebla más espesa, y que se repite en la penumbra eterna. Porque ante su trastornado estado de locura prefirió el deceso que aceptar la realidad:

 _ **Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Izuku Midoriya.**_

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Es una historia bastante extraña para una celebración de cumpleaños… pero mola… xD .!_


End file.
